villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
PC Principal
PC Principal is a major antagonist in South Park. He serves as the central antagonist turned major protagonist in Season 19 and continued to serve as a supporting protagonist throughout the rest of the series. He would also serve as a boss character and supporting protagonist in the 2017 video game, South Park: The Fractured But Whole. He describes himself as the "language police", bullying people he deems are inappropriate and harassing, while hypocritically he himself is violent and harasses people. He took over Principal Victoria's job as principal after the latter was "fired". He is voiced by the series co-creator, Trey Parker. Biography PC Principal immediately begins punishing both students and adults for using intolerant terminology. He also runs a fraternity of other PC police, who make Kyle Broflovski their main target for not calling Caitlyn Jenner a "hero". Once Cartman, who had already been broken down and turned PC, had heard they were targeting Kyle, he and the other boys launched an assault on the fraternity house, including pregnant Mexican women and Syrian refugees. They completely trash the place and brawl with the PC fraternity until Kyle puts a stop to it. Most people are enjoying the subsequent peace that followed, but Kyle noted that because the PC had their frat house destroyed and everyone else is still being watched by the PC police, the only true victor in the conflict was Cartman himself, as he stayed in PC Principal's good graces while still plotting against him. He has since been involved in subsequent events throughout the season, such as clashing with Mr. Garrison over Canadian immigrants, and vouching for South Park when they made efforts to get a Whole Foods Mart built in town. PC Principal does show a kinder side later on, after hearing that Cartman was being ridiculed on Twitter for being fat, PC Principal seemed to genuinely want to help him out. Unfortunately, he does this by demanding that Cartman's classmates filter through his Twitter comments, giving two weeks detention to anyone who declines and refusing to listen to reasonable comments on how Cartman should just stop uploading photos of himself. Butters is the only one who takes the job, with the overwhelming negativity nearly killing him (though he does realize the error of his way after seeing a hospitalized Butters). A running joke is that PC Principal will suddenly shout at a student named Leslie to "shut her fucking pie hole". Fed up with Leslie's chattiness, PC Principal calls in the police in an act of intimidation. After a few episodes, Leslie actually did stop whispering to her friend during the assemblies but PC Principal believes she still keeps talking. The incident leads to Officer Barbrady getting discharged after accidentally shooting a student. Barbrady then meets with a private investigator who reveals that PC Principal and Leslie aren't what they seem. PC Principal later clashes with Jimmy Valmer, whose ideology clashes with his own, causing him to doubt himself. Adding to this doubt is when, after a PCA bro clicks on several ads, he finds one of himself and Leslie being used in a State Farm insurance ad, leaving him completely and utterly stunned. Wich when Randy and the other wanted to confront the PCA they are all gone probably helping PC against the ads. PC Principal then travels the world, killing any ads in human form. He leaves behind evidence that ads are planning to take over the world, with Leslie as their spearhead. PC Principal then makes his way back to South Park and beats Leslie to death, setting the ads back in their plans. In the end, PC Principal remains at the school, though he's now a more benevolent figure as the human race is united against the ads. Personality PC Principal is, as the name suggests, dedicated to political correctness and social justice causes. He is well-intentioned, wanting to get rid of racism, sexism, and bigotry, but he is heavily misguided, and often goes too far, seeing bigotry when there is none, such as when Cartman said "spokesman" instead of "spokesperson", or when Mr. Mackey says "Black" instead of "African-American", or when a Latino was told that he looked tired, even though he was. PC Principal often obnoxiously preaches about people checking their privilege and to watch their "microaggressions" and is very harsh and aggressive to those who are not politically correct, either punishing them by giving them detention or, worse, brutally attacking them. Despite standing up for minorities, he is uncomfortable around such people, like disabled people for example. After threatening to "break the legs" of the editor of the school newspaper because a student used the word 'retarded', he was stunned to discover a handicapped child had agreed to it and had trouble discussing the issue with him. This is because threatening a handicapped with violence, which he does with everyone, would violate his PC ethics. This resulted in Jimmy's besting him. Despite his violence towards those who disagree with him, he can also be somewhat forgiving, as he seems to hold no ill will against Cartman in later episodes in the season, and is very sympathetic towards him when he is bullied in Safe Space, and later realizes and admits to his mistake by putting too much pressure on Butters. Quotes Trivia *Even though Leslie turned out to be the main antagonist of Season 19, PC Principal served as The Heavy because his quest to spread political correctness drove the storyline, which made Leslie the Big Bad and the one behind the plot. *He bears a passing physical and facial resemblance to Beavis and Butt-head villain Todd Ianuzzi, as well as being similarly arrogant and violent. Unlike the PC Principal, Todd never takes off his sunglasses. *He is possibly one of the only villains to completely break Cartman, excluding Scott Tenorman. **However, while Cartman and PC Principal eventually came to better terms with each other, Scott Tenorman remained enemies with Cartman. *His frat house is comprised entirely of white men in their twenties who most likely came from privileged backgrounds. The reasons no minorities are included hasn't been explained, though is most likely just played out for irony. **The majority of these frat boys only adopted a PC mentality in the hopes of getting laid. PC Principal is the only one who is PC for the sake of it, hinting that he may have once been a genuinely good person whose temper turned him into one of the bullies he believes he's fighting. **Another possibility is that, in light of the demographics of South Park, PC Principal may simply be unable to create a more diverse fraternity as a result due to the town's low number of non-white residents. Also, in light of his colleagues being more concerned with sexual conquests than political correctness, their boorish behavior and attitudes could make women feel disgusted and thus not want to join the fraternity. *One of his attacks on Kyle involved breaking into his house in the middle of the night and filling his room with pigs that had "Biggie" painted on them. Given Kyle's Judaism, this could be considered an act of antisemitism, suggesting that PC Principal is himself a bigoted hypocrite. **Given how dedicated PC Principal is to his ideals, though, it could simply be a case of him being unaware of Kyle being Jewish. **It is almost definitely a case of PC Principal being dimwitted, he also threatened to break the legs of the school news editor over the term "retard", only for it to be revealed to be Jimmy (who has to walk on crutches). *In his first appearance, PC Principal would appear out of nowhere and heckle any white male who didn't choose his words carefully. In the episode where Cartman harasses the new Mexican student David, PC Principal does not appear. *Despite no longer being a villain, PC Principal's termination of Mr. Garrison from South Park Elementary causes major problems in subsequent seasons, as it inspired Garrison to run for president, eventually succeeding. *While he is trying to bring equality to South Park, it was revealed that he is afraid of disabled people. This is shown in Sponsored Content where he was bested by Jimmy who used the term 'retard' in the school newspaper, stating he doesn't want to stop people from having a dialogue. *While getting away with his actions in season 19, he eventually gets his comeuppance in season 20 where he must live with the fact that his actions partially caused Mr. Garrison, one of the most politically incorrect characters on the show, to become President, the latter of which decides to rub this fact to in his face and force him to suck his dick. Navigation Category:Mature Category:South Park Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Thugs Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Elitist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Extremists Category:Nameless Category:Disciplinarians Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:In Love Category:Paranoid Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Parents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dimwits Category:Protective Category:Protagonists